Dual drive drilling systems for use in directional drilling are known. A typical dual drive drilling system is generally configured to drive into the ground a series of drill rods joined end-to-end to form a drill string. At the end of the drill string is a rotating drilling tool, or drill bit. A dual drive drilling system typically includes a first drive mechanism that controls rotation of a drill bit and a second drive mechanism that controls rotation of a steering element. When a straight hole is drilled with a dual drive drilling system, the first and second drive mechanisms are concurrently operated such that both the drill bit and the steering element are rotated as the drill string is thrust into the ground. When a directional change is needed the drive mechanism that controls the steering element is stopped. After the steering element has been stopped, the drill string is thrust further into the ground while the drive mechanism that controls the drill bit is rotated. This causes the drill bit to deviate from a straight path and follow the direction dictated by the steering element. One example of a dual drive drilling system includes a mud motor system. A mud motor system includes an above ground drive mechanism that controls a steering element and a drill bit drive mechanism, such as a mud motor, that is carried down-hole by the drill string during drilling. Examples of mud motor systems include U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,116, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,751, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,944. Another type of a dual drive drilling system uses a two pipe system in which both the drive mechanisms for the steering element and the drill bit are located on a drilling machine that is typically anchored above ground during drilling. Examples of two pipe systems include DE 3928619, JP 03-090790, JP 01-260192, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,569. Due to the complicated nature of driving both the steering element and the drill bit concurrently and at different times, improvements to the control system of a dual drive drilling system are needed.